


【授權翻譯】Makkachin the Boyfriend Thief by articulatememe

by inoripooh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddles, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Makkachin is their child, Translation, WHy is victor always naked, Yuuri really loves Victor's dog, like a lot, 中文翻譯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoripooh/pseuds/inoripooh
Summary: 一個勇利更喜歡馬卡欽，而維克多不知是應該（對自己的狗）吃醋，還是該覺得這種艱鉅考驗實在太可愛了的小故事。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Makkachin the Boyfriend Thief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493961) by [arsehood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsehood/pseuds/arsehood). 



> 大家猴我是正在搞翻譯的松蘿！  
> 這篇實在非常短小可愛！作者也超可愛！  
> 沒有Beta，只有Google，一切詞不達意不夠可愛都是我的能力不夠（土下座）

起先，當他知道勇利想要帶馬卡欽去晨跑的時候，簡直高興極了。在勇利堅持要把她帶去冰場跟他們一起練習、承諾他好友的三胞胎會照顧她時，他咯咯笑了起來。當勇利拒絕去禁帶寵物的餐廳吃飯時，維克多根本一點也不驚訝了。當然，他不能經常 **真的** 跟勇利兩人獨處是讓他有點煩，這主要是因為勇利老是堅持要帶著那隻可惡的狗，但這也好過他對狗狗過敏，像維克多前任女友一樣。

 

他 **想過** 這個狀況還有哪些優點，但顯然他根本沒考慮到勇利究竟會為馬卡欽做到什麼地步。他從來沒想過勇利會選狗而不選他，從來沒想過對方會真的更想抱著一隻他媽的狗（既毛茸茸又可愛）而不是抱著他， **甚至還可能跟他的狗睡在一起** 。

 

維克多生氣了，他微微噘起嘴，站在一旁看著勇利和馬卡欽，就那麼 **湊合著** 睡在一塊兒。一點都不意外地發現他的狗整隻癱平了幾乎就跟他小個子的男友差不多大小，再加上他又縮成那麼小小一團，兩隻手各攢著一簇馬卡欽的毛毛，臉還埋在她頭頂最毛茸茸的部分，一邊輕輕地打著鼾。

 

這 **好可愛** 。這簡直可愛得噁心，而維克多一點都不想要覺得可愛。他想要生氣，因為他就這樣站在勇利跟前，煩躁地意識到現在自己全身上下就圍著一條毛巾、毛巾底下啥也沒有，但他竟然什麼也做不了。他抱起手臂，開始思考他現在的選擇。一方面來說，如果他把勇利吵醒，把狗從床上推下去， **說不定** 他可以在勇利昏昏欲睡的狀況下跟他做愛。另一方面來說，勇利已經幾天沒睡好了，所以把勇利吵醒不但不能做愛，明天練習時還要面對一個暴躁又渴睡的勇利，上回在這種情況下，他得到了一隻扔向他腦袋的銳利冰鞋。

 

「勇利……」他沒轍地嘆了口氣，聽著勇利睡著時發出的細微聲音，歪起腦袋慢慢露出一個溫柔又充滿愛意的笑容。他走向前，瞇著眼睛在一片黑暗的房裡找起了可以穿著睡覺的乾淨內衣褲。套上勇利略寬鬆的內褲之後，他安靜地擠上床，躺下之後正與馬卡欽面對面。

 

馬卡欽 **醒著** 。

 

「你個混蛋，」維克多悄聲說，伸手輕輕地搔著她的耳後。「你這個骯髒的小偷，你偷了我男朋友，你知道自己做了什麼好事嗎？你知道嗎？」

 

維克多得到的唯一回應當然是馬卡欽重重的呼氣聲，還有勇利發出的一聲響亮的鼾聲。他傻笑了一會兒，把手臂擱在馬卡欽和勇利身上，慢慢地闔上眼。

 

他愛他的笨蛋男朋友和他的笨蛋狗狗，他 **愛** 他的笨蛋男朋友這麼愛他的笨蛋狗狗。

 

維克多愛他們小小的家庭。

**Author's Note:**

> 喜歡的話記得去給作者按讚噢！(*´∀`)~♥


End file.
